


Lone Wanderer

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely bard remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wanderer

In silence I walk,

Remembering a past forlorn,

Alone along seashores unseen,

Deeds remembered not i.

 

Once happy with family,

 Before jewels beautifully made,

Stolen away by darkness,

Into dark we fell.

 

Lives were cast asunder,

Families torn apart, destroyed,

Brothers fathers friends, fell,

in outrage sharply revealed.

 

Valar's pardon never attained,

Wander on I must,

Until that bright day,

When summoned hither,

 

To Valinor i'll return,

If ever I'm forgiven,

Long walk ever ended.

 

In silence I walk,

Remembering a past forlorn,

Alone along seashores unseen,

Deeds remembered not i.


End file.
